


Every path is marked with rails, sometimes moirails.

by trebleDeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Meowrails, Other, Pale Romance, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, why is equius's lusus the second thing that comes up after equius zahak?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3189392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trebleDeath/pseuds/trebleDeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Nepeta and Equius become good friends despite their differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a story compilation of my many many headcanons for the meowrails. ask questions so i can clear them up.

Equius sat down at his computer desk, absent mindedly running a hand over his legs, ah yes, perfect silky smooth. Perfect, that and he had a nice warm cup of frothy milk, not that he could pick it up, just kinda, slouch and kinda aim for the straw. There we go. Again, perfect.

He clicked on the screen bringing up pesterchum, he didn’t know why he did. Rarely did he get messages, occasionally Vriska, the girl across the way he was forced to socialize with and occasionally her hate lusty kismesis who wanted into his pants even though he was dating Vriska. To be short, he was a bitch, but he was a higher cast than him.

To his surprise he had a new message, but not from either of the mentioned trolls. Slightly confused, he clicked it.

AC: :33< mewre Equius right? hi. I'm nepeta and I'd like to skype mew.

CT: D--> excuse me, but what is the meaning of this? you cannot simply message someone out of the b100 like this and expect them to be happy and join you on skype.  
CT: D -->why are you messaging me? you are obviously a low b100d and i think it is unwise to socialize with someone of you caste.  
CT: D -->and my judgement appears to be on spot considering you just introduced yourself like that.  
CT: D -->why are you even contacting me, im uncomfortable with this, you should cease and desist.

Yes, that ought to put them, in their place, in their sewer blooded place.

AC: :33< wow, rude. and ive been all pleasant and mew throw a hissy fit. 

 CT: D--> excuuuuuuse me. I wasn’t the one to pop their head into someone elses life and demand to be skyped.  
CT: D --> Why do you even want to be skyped. I bet you are an une%cuseable perv like eridan.

  
AC: :33< I just want to see mew, vriskers was saying how she was friends with a big scary no sleeve and I doubted her. She lies a lot. But she had a picture and I said it was photoshopped so here I am trying to get a view of mew.

CT: D--> wait just a diddly darn moment. Did she give you my handle, what does she want you to do?

AC: :33< I don't think she has a secret plan other than to use mew to threaten people. she's only a short sleeve after all. even if she does have a plot, I don't care right meow, I just want to know if she's lying. I'm not leaving until mew answer.

Great, now Equius was plagued with a persistent slime blood. Heh. That was a pun on lime blood, see? He could be attractive too! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i kinda decided on the au fro this, it's like a caste stuck. basically grubs that survive the caverns are given to families of the same colour blood. they aren't blood related so technically there's no incest, but they were raised together. and families of the same colour just in a different area are like extended family.
> 
> again, ask me about headcanons.

AC: :33< so! tell me, are mew deadly despite being a tiny little blue blood?

CT: D--> for the record, I don't think I can answer that question, I'm not all that deadly, I don't understand why I can't be a long sleeve like my brother.

CT: D--> also for the record, I'm not little. Vriska is freakishly big, and I'm not just talking about round the middle.

AC: :33< so mew do wear a tank top? inpurresting.

AC: :33< well, mew say mew aren't deadly though. Maybe they just gave you shorter sleeves beclaws mewr cast.

AC: :33< actually, I've heard of high castes, even sea dwellers getting long sleeves. 

CT: D--> yeah, I know about those. It's hard not to considering I have a purple fish trying to get into my pants.

AC: :33< purple blooded sea dweller?

AC: :33< mew should be flattered such a high caste wants to pail with mew.

CT: D--> I'm not flattered, I'm disgusted.

CT: D--> I'm not saying I wouldn't like a quadrant filled with a more delectable caste, but not him.

CT: D--> I find his offenses disturbing and desperate, unbecoming of a highb100d.

AC: :33< maybe he needs a meowrail.

CT: D--> meowrail? That doesn't sound close at all, you're losing your touch.

AC: :33< whatever. anyways, my hatch mate is going somewhere and dragging me around. I have to leave and thank vriskers for introducing us. Smell you later!

CT: --> Vriska is a bitch for exposing my privacy to a gutter blood.

CT: D--> and no you won't smell me later, because well never meet, and hopefully well never talk again, I'm done with your horse play.

She signed off right after he hit send. He sat there feeling proud of himself, he managed to sneak a little pun in there at the end, has, they weren't the only attractive typer.

A sudden explosion of "Meulin!" and "Horuss!" sounded, ripping Equius out of his small fantasy.

Curiously, he stuck his head out of his room to spy his older brother hugging a short busty girl who rolled the r in Horuss's name. And a taller girl standing behind her looking bored. Possibly her mother.

Equius cleared his throat, as I'd demanding an explanation.

The girl, Meulin from what he gathered looked at him, still beaming, "Oh hello, I'm Meulin, I'm Horuss's moirail, sorry to interrupt you."

She pronounced moirail weird, like mewahrail, again with the rolled r's.

The taller one spoke up, "I hardly would call it that, you scarcely pap him, you just chat and chat and chat," she would have continued for much longer if she hadn't been flicked by the shorter one.

Definitely not mother and daughter, sisters?

"I don't recall asking mew to intervene. And he doesn't need paps, he's always happy when I am near. Plus you're hardly one to talk, look at how many quadrants you have filled."

She rolled her eyes, "No one cares how many quadrants you have filled. Besides, I'm barely date able."

"You could have had a moirail or an auspistice."

"But I wasn't going to, it's weird to have half options and still not be legal."

An yes, she must be just over six sweeps then. Odd, that was around his age, but she was so tall and muscular, she looked at least eight sweeps.

Horuss, still with the foreign smile on his face turned to the taller girl, an arm still linked with Meulin’s, “Say, you’re around Equius’s age right? Why don’t you go with him, you two seem like you would hit off well together.” He spoke gesturing to the door frame Equius was still lingering in.

Even as he said it Meulin giggled a little bit. No way could he get along with the upfront sassy girl. No.

“Hey, Eq, come over here." He turned to his little brother.

Begrudgingly, Equius stepped out of the door way and waved at the tall girl, “Hey.”

She stepped forward as well, glaring at her sister, “Hey. Got any game grubs?”

He shrugged, “Couple old ones, I don’t really game.”

“Neither do I, but it’s not like we have anything else going. No offence, but I’m pretty darn sure that we don’t share interests.”

He nodded before ducking back into his block, beckoning for her to follow. She shrugged and did so, it wasn’t like there was other stuff to do.

She plopped down on the floor by his coon and took out her phone, “What’s the wifi password?”

“Uhm, here,” He handed her a slip of paper before sitting down at his computer,

A message on pester chum popped up.

AG: Hey weenie.  
AG: so im guessin you discovered i g8ve your pester chum to a friend  
CT: D--> yeah, i noticed. why, and what did you tell her?  
CT: D--> i find the whole idea of you sharing my personal information with a low blood who is quite rude utterly appalling, so why did you do it?  
CT: D--> you’re not going to gain anything from it.  
AG; pleeeeeeeease, I always get something out of everything i do.  
AG: even if it is only the satisfying feeling of hooking two close friends up.  
CT: D--> you’re using the second meaning of friend i hope, because it disgusts me to think that a bitch like you thinks of me as a friend.  
CT: D--> and if you did, that would honestly just be sad.  
AG: pfffffffft.  
AG: as if i would consider a 8ig sweaty douche as a person to confide in and all that shit.  
AG: you just happen to be fun to piss off and are one of the few no sleeves i know, i can say we’er friends then use you to threaten people.  
CT: D--> yeah, your friend you made talk to me said something about that. Are you e%ploiting my STRENGTH to further yourself among your pitiful circles.  
AG: short answer yes, long answer, the only thing pitiful around here is you, and not in the attractive way. it’s just sad and kinda distur8ing, like you.

Equius grit his teeth, mumbling something under his breath, why did literally everything with this bitch have to be insults? And ones he couldn’t top without sounding like a grub.

CT: D--> Well vriska, since we are such great friends, i feel i must inform you that your kismesis has been trying to get into my pants lately.  
AG: I know, who do you think sent him your way?  
AG: and we’re not kismesis any more, he was a huge pushover and didn’t know how to take what he wanted.  
AG: thought you might like my leftovers.  
CT: D--> no, i think you thought his disgusting and 100d attitude would annoy me.  
AG: what? me trying to annoy a 8ig sweaty douche who might come over and 8eat me up?  
AG: i would never!!!!!!!!  
CT: D--> bitch.  
AG: ooooooooh, reeeeeeeeal creative there eq, never heard that one 8efore.  
AG: go get some more insults you useless, pathetic oaf.

She signed off, leaving Equius furious. Without even meaning to, he snapped a pencil in his hand that he had picked up. Loudly.

The girl squeaked and was on her feet leaving her phone on the floor. It was silent in the room before she started laughing, ‘oh my god, I thought you broke something,”

“I did.” he pointed out, holding up half of a jagged pencil.

“Yeah, but I thought it was something important.” her words were bubbly as she said it.

“I don’t see how this is a laughing matter. I suppose the idea that sewer bloods were empathetic is an urban legend. So please, kindly shut up.” Her laughing only pissed him off, he threw the jagged end of the pencil he was holding at her, probably with more force than was necessary.

“Hey!” it hit her in the face, leaving a green mark, “You could bruise someone you brute!”

He clicked his tongue before turning around, he wasn’t going to grace the annoying girl with conversation any more.

Feeling a sharp pain in his hand, he looked down. Bleeding. Damn, there were splinters all in his hand. He sighed and began working them out. That really didn’t work, the splinters and pain only pissed him off more, and the slivers broke once he even got a grip on them.

“Give me your hand,”

The voice came from right behind him, nearly making him jump. “God, don’t do that!”

She reached over his shoulder and grabbed his wrist, bringing his hand closer to her, “You really did a number on that pencil, and your hand.”

“So what?” He wanted to yank his hand away, but she had a hand wrapped tightly around it. If he did yank it he might break her hand or shoulder or anything.

“So, you’re hurt.” She began to pull the splinters out without his consent, eliciting small yelps from him.

He hissed softly, “Stop, I can do it.”

She smacked him softly upside the head, but somehow it wasn’t like a low blood being utterly disrespectful, more like she was telling him to shut the hell up.

“Just let me help you, you big baby. I don’t understand this though, you just picked up a pencil and it shattered, but before you were totally fine and shit.”

“Yeah, well you weren’t pissing me off before.”

“Ha, nice try, but I was doing the exact same thing as I was doing before when you snapped.”

“Yeah, well you doing this pisses me off.”

“You mean that me forcing my much needed help on you while you are upset and in pain causes you to turn all of you emotions into rage and project them on whatever is closest.”

He paused, what she just said was completely logical, but he didn’t want to think of that. “Kay, first of all, I feel like that comment was unnecessary, second of all, you shouldn’t be forcing your way into my stuff if I’m upset, unless you want to be the next pencil.”

“Yeah, no. That comment was totally necessary. If you had a moirail they would have told you that, unless you’re in an unhealthy moirailship. In which case, that makes my sentence more necessary, now stop squirming, I’m trying to help.”

“You’re not trying, you’re just trying to piss me off,” He hissed again, this time lower, more like a growl.

She looked at him almost quizzically before placing a hand on his cheek, “Eq, not everyone wants to hurt you.”

“I said piss me off, not hurt,” He really wanted to yank his arm away then, how dare she pap him. He should have forcibly removed his hand by now, but he didn’t.

“I know what you said, you’ve made it very clear that you’re angry. But I don’t think you’re just angry, I think you’re hurt or something. And no one is going to hurt you or try anything right now, I just want to bandage you up and then set you on your way, Is that okay?”

He chewed on his lip softly before answering, “Fine.”

She finally removed her hand from his face, but didn’t go back to pulling splinters, “Oh my god your lip is bleeding.”

He brought his hand up and touched his chin, yep, wet with blood.

“God dammit, you’re more of a hazard to yourself than other people. Where’s the first aid kit?”

He shrugged, “Ask Horuss.”

She mumbled something to herself, “Fine. I’ll go get it, but you are under no circumstances allowed to move, or brood on your thoughts for that matter, just chill out.” She turned on her heel and walked out of the block.

It was then Equius noticed she had a white tail peeking out from her jacket. That paired with her horns made her look like a meow beast.

She came back minutes later and began to clean the blood off his face. “Do you think you need stitches?”

He shrugged, “Probably not." He was a high blood and it would heal soon enough.

She shrugged as well before picking his hand back up and worked on it again. “So, what has you so much in a tizzy that you got mad enough to accidentally inflict bodily harm?”

“Well there’s this girl, she’s across the way actually, and,” He paused. The pap, the help, the understanding, no. She was trying to have a feelings jam with him. Oh heeeeell no, he barely knew her. His face began to get slightly warm. “I’m not telling you.”

She was too focussed on getting the shards of yellow wood out to notice his face, “Aw come on. I want to know, who knows, maybe it will help you calm down.”

His face grew slightly more flushed and began to perspire, “I. I don’t want to. I don’t think I’m comfortable with this, and after all, I’m kind of a virgin to feelings jam.”

She laughed lightly, “This isn’t a feelings jam, I’m not you moirail. It’s just two friends messing around, but if you don’t want to talk, then we don’t have to. All I was saying is that it might make you feel better.”

He began to chew softly on his lip again before wincing and stopping, “Kay. Well, um, like I was saying, there’s this girl, Vriska, and we hung out when we were younger because we live close together and she was my age. But we don’t talk a lot any more, mostly it’s her just being a bitch. But I learned that she’s giving away my personal information like my social media accounts and pictures to her online friends without consent and it pisses me off. I don’t know why, but it probably is something bad. It’s always bad with her. Like one time-”

He continued like that for a while, just talking about Vriska had cheated him out of things and how sometimes things she said pissed him off, to which the girl pointed out that he was probably more hurt than pissed.

After his hand was bandaged, they moved to sit on the floor, leaning against a pile of metal and wires.

Meulin popped her head in just as the girl wrapped her arms around him. “Nepeta, I hope I’m not interrupting, but mom says we have to go now.”

Equius’s eyes widened slightly under his cracked lenses and he stood up quickly from the pile.

Nepeta giggled, though more at his reaction to her name, guess she forgot to tell him. “Yeah, I’m coming Meu.” She kissed his cheek, bending over slightly before going to the door, “I’ll talk to you later Eqkitty.” She winked before following her giggling sister out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used pesterchum instead of trollian a lot but im so fucking lazy that i wont change it

Equius sighed and sat at the computer, staring at his empty pester chum like many nights. Actually, that was false, his pester chum wasn’t like it was almost everynight, he had a couple messages. But he dared not click on them and read the ones from Nepeta.

He could already imagine them. it would either be her flirting or her completely ignoring what happened between them and both of those options seemed terrible. But, whatever she had to say had to be something along those lines of horrible ness. Girls just were like that.

He sighed and clicked open a previous conversation before copying the pester handle that his friend had given him and pasting it in the search bar.

Only one person came up. Hm, grey text. Well, they had been said to want to remain unaffected by the hemospectrum. An idiotic choice if Equius did say so himself.

Sighing softly, he clicked on their icon, rancorous, and sent them a message.

CT: D--> e%cuse me if i’m bothering you, but a friend recommended you if i was having any quadrant issues.

It took them a moment to respond.

CG: YEAH, I CAN HELP YOU WITH QUADRANT ADVICE, BUT IF SOME ASSWIPE TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD SUBSTITUTE IN ANY ONE OF THE QUADRANTS, THEN YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING AND I AM GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU TO TELL ME WHO THE NOOK SNIFF WAS THAT TOLD YOU I WOULD PROSTITUTE MY ADVANCED RELATIONSHIP KNOWLEDGE NOT ONLY THROUGH ADVICE BUT THROUGH ACTUAL PROSTITUTION SO I CAN TELL THEM THAT THEY ARE AN INSUFFERABLE PRICK WHO IS SICK AND TWISTED AND DESERVES TO ROT IN A DITCH BECAUSE OF THEIR IDIOTIC IDEA TO SPREAD FALSE INFORMATION THAT THEY KNEW WOULD PISS ME THE FUCK OFF.

No wonder it took them so long to reply.

CT D--> er, no, i do not wish for you to fill any one of my quadrants, it is just that someone else may have just had a one night stand or they may be interested, but i sort of don’t like them but what we had was great and now i do not know how to proceed.  
CG: HMMM.  
CG: WELL WHAT QUADRANT WAS IT?  
CG: REGARDLESS OF THAT, JUST KNOW THAT IF THEY ARE A ONE NIGHT STAND KINDA PERSON THEY ARE A TOTAL ASSHOLE AND DESERVE TO DIE AND ROT IN THE AFOREMENTIONED DITCH WITH THE PEOPLE WHO SPREAD RUMOURS ABOUT PROSTITUTION AND WHERE TO GET IT FROM.  
CG: ONE NIGHT STANDS ARE JUST EVIL, NOT ONLY ARE THEY LEAVING YOU EMOTIONALLY HURT IF YOU PUT EMOTION INTO THEM, BUT THEY ALSO ARE SAYING I PITY YOU, BUT NOT ENOUGH TO ACTUALLY TRY AND SAVE YOU FROM BEING KILLED FOR CRIMES, BUT ENOUGH TO TAKE WHAT I WANT.  
CT: D--> how many have hurt you?  
CG: THAT DOESN’T MATTER IN THE SLIGHTEST, NOW ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION, WHAT QUADRANT ARE THEY HYPOTHETICALLY FUCKING THINGS UP IN.  
CG: I ALSO NEED MORE DETAILS, DID THEY JUST FLIRT OR LIKE, FULL ON.  
CG: GOD, TELL ME WHAT FUCKING QUADRANT IT IS, I NEED TO KNOW WHAT KIND OF WORDS TO USE.  
CT: D--> oh, it’s pale.  
CT: D--> also, can you please not cuss so much, it’s rather annoying and 100d, very unbecoming.  
CG: WELL FUCK, AREN’T YOU JUST THE PERFECT HIGH BLOOD.  
CG: NO I WON’T STOP CUSSING AND IF YOU INSIST THAT I DO, ILL JUST RETRACT MY KNOWLEDGE THAT YOU SO DESPERATELY NEED.  
CT: D--> well, i find you hard to work with, however, you are right, i desperately need use of your e%ceeding knowledge.  
CG: DAMN RIGHT YOU DO, NEARLY EVERYONE DOES.  
CG: AND PROBABLY YOU ESPECIALLY DUE TO YOUR SEEMING HAUGHTY AND CLOSED OFF ATTITUDE, MR HIGH BLOOD.  
CG: NOW, OUR CONTRASTING PERSONS ASIDE, WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED AND OR WHAT ARE YOU CONFUSED ABOUT.  
CT: D--> um, well.  
CT: D--> yesterday, my brothers moirail came over, and his moirail brought her little sister and she told us to go away, so we went into my block, and for the most part we were silent, like, we didn’t talk or face each other.  
CT: D--> but then i got rather upset because there was this cerulean imbecile talking down to me despite her unbecoming cast and personality and social status.  
CG: YEAH, NO ONE CARES ABOUT WHY YOU WERE UPSET.  
CT: D--> i do.  
CT: D--> either way, i got upset and snapped a pencil, technically i only picked it up but it brok in my STRONG grip and got splinters everywhere.  
CT: D--> i think that startled this olive b100d who was there and she came over and started talking to me and forcibly taking the shards of yellow wood out of my hand.  
CT: D--> before she was snarky, but in that moment she was nice and asked me what got me so upset.  
CT: D--> i insisted i didn’t want to talk or have a feelings jam or anything, but she said that talking was just talking, so we started talking but then we ended up in a pile and she was giving me advice and papping me and it was pretty intense.  
CG: OKAY, SO, LIKE HOW INTENSE.  
CG: I’M GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU TO GO INTO FURTHER DETAIL, SO I CAN GAUGE HOW INTERESTED SHE WAS.  
CT: D--> okay  
CT: D--> but, consider this first.  
CT: D--> no.  
CG: AW COME ON, YOU WERE SO EXCITED TO SHARE JUST A MOMENT AGO, BUT DETAILS ARE TOO MUCH FOR YOUR SMALL BLUE THINK PAN TO HANDLE.  
CT: D--> uh no, i just find it rather 100d to go into such detail when it is not necessary.  
CT: D--> i also find the fact that you want me to go into detail disturbing, as if you were going to papsturbate to my memory of it.  
CT: D--> 100d and disgusting, and i am not going to be coerced into helping you self pale.  
CG: EW, WHY WOULD YOU ASSUME THAT, I HAVE A MOIRAIL THAT I CAN CONTACT A MOMENT’S NOTICE, I DON’T NEED SOME SELF RIGHTEOUS DUDE MODESTLY RECOUNTING PROBABLY A VERY MEDIOCRE FEELINGS JAM TO HELP ME FEEL CALM.  
CT: D--> no, but it wasn’t mediocre.  
CT: D--> well, the only way i can explain it is this.  
CT: D--> so you know the urban legend that green b100ds are the best at paps and all that.  
CT: D--> they are not legends.  
CG: HUH.  
CG: MY OLDER BROTHERS MOIRAIL IS A JADE BLOOD, AND NO MATTER HOW THEY BICKER, SHE ALWAYS MANAGES TO SUBDUE HIM…  
CT: D--> interesting, but i don’t care.  
CT: D--> though that kind of proves my point, the closer they are to lime, the better they are in the pile.  
CT: D--> she’s olive, only one caste away, she technically is the best there is considering the other slime b100ds are nearly extinct.  
CG: WELL I CAN’T IMAGINE IT WAS THAT GOOD IF SHE DIDN’T ACTUALLY CARE ABOUT YOU AND JUST WANTED TO BLOW OFF SOME PLATONIC FEELINGS SHE WAS FEELING FOR SOMEONE ELSE.  
CG: AND I’M NOT EVEN SURE THAT YOU KNOW WHAT A GOOD SESSION FEELS LIKE, I BET YOU ARE A PALE VIRGIN.  
CG: OR ALL KINDS OF VIRGIN.  
CT: D--> first, i find what you are implying, or rather blatantly insinuating, rather rude.  
CT: D--> second of all, that’s kind of what i came to you for, i was wondering how to tell if it was real and how to handle this and if i have a moirail now and how to tell.  
CG: KAY, FIRST OF ALL, I’M NOT INSINUATING ANYTHING, I WAS JUST COPYING WHAT YOU TOLD ME PREVIOUSLY ALBEIT IN OTHER WORDS.  
CG: SECOND OF ALL, YOU TOTALLY ARE A VIRGIN IF YOU CAN’T HANDLE PALE ROMANCE.  
CG: THIRD OF ALL, AND THIS IS THE REAL KICKER, ACTUAL ADVICE; HAVE YOU TRIED TALKING TO HER.  
CT: oh my mistake, i assumed you understood that talking to women was difficult after potential one night stands, it’s probably her ignoring it or being 100d as you are.  
CG: NO, I UNDERSTAND THAT, AND IF THEY ARE UGLY LIKE THAT, THEN YOU DON’T HAVE YOURSELF A MOIRAIL AND I WOULD SUGGEST FINDING ONE SO YOU CAN CRY ABOUT YOUR ONE NIGHT STAND THAT YOU OBVIOUSLY PUT TOO MUCH EMOTION INTO ALREADY.  
CG: AND IF THEY DO ACTUALLY RESPOND IN A WAY THAT YOU AGREE WITH, THEN I WOULD SAY YOU HAVE A PRETTY DAMN GOOD CHANCE AT HAVING ONE OF YOUR PITIFUL QUADRANTS FILLED, YOU SAD LITTLE HIGH BLOOD.

Equius bit his lip before responding. THis guy was right, talking would clear things up, but they were also right when they said he was too emotionally invested in a potentially failed romance, that’s why it was hard. Well, it was easy to contact her, considering there were a couple messages from her waiting, and it seemed they were going up every couple of minutes.

He released his lip, not wanting to reopen the scab that he had made yesterday in his whirlwind of emotions

Sighing still, he responded.

CT: D--> fine.  
He waited a bit, no response from their odd and boisterous grey text. Probably waiting for an update, like everyone else in the world.

Sighing heavily, he clicked the flashing icon of arsenicCatnip.

AC: :33< Eqkitty! How's your lip and hand? Have they healed yet?

AC: :33< aw come on, don't leave me waiting! :(( that's just mean.

AC: :33< maybe mew're busy, whatever, I'll just talk to myself until mew come online, I get busy or I get tired ://

AC: :33< aw come on! I can see you're online! What the crap, answer me. Rude. 

AC: ://< are you ignoring because of yesterday? Well I'm sorry okay? I said it was just friends fooling around and I meant it. but we got a little too serious... I didn't meant anything serious or to cross any boundaries. I'm sorry if you feel vulnerable now because you showed all your emotions to me, a complete stranger who doesn't have any emotional tied to you, 

AC: if it makes you feel better, I'll be pouring my heart out here for like, another minute for any hacker or government to see. So, there's that. 

AC: I wish you wouldn't ignore me. We should talk. I can make an honest man out of you, we can become moirails. Honestly, if I'm being perfectly honest, I'd like that, to be honest. Youre rude and brash and inconsiderate and just so pitiful, like, in the sexy way. Sorry. I think you need a moirail and you just kind of stir up pale feelings in me. I'd like to help you. I don't know if you like me saying that because you're such a prude. That's a joke. I would really like to help, if you don't like me like that, then that's fine, I promise, 

AC: well, I'm going to go now. 

She signed off at that. Probably so she would have to see Equius react when he finally did read his messages. 

PThe blue blood sighed and went back to his conversation with carcinoGeneticist

CT: D--> well she contacted me, and it looks like she would have brushed it off but i ignored her so she said she wanted to be moirails then signed off.  
CG: I SEE.  
CG: THAT IS A VERY COMMON GUILT TACTIC, DID SHE SAY SOMETHING HEARTFELT AND ORIGINAL OR WAS IT WE SHOULD HAVE OR WE COULD HAVE OR I WANTED TO SO YOU SHOULD WANT IT.  
CT: D--> um, i believe it was heart felt, she usually uses puns and little faces but she didn’t during her spiel, and it wasn’t one line, it was like two paragraphs.  
CG: A PUN USER?  
CG: DAMN, AND YOU SAY SHE’S AN OLIVE BLOOD.  
CT: D--> that is correct, she’s an olive pun user, pretty nifty right.  
CG: KAY, WELL LET ME JUST POINT OUT THAT SHE IS A KEEPER IF SHE PUT MEANING INTO IT AND CAN USE PUNS BUT REFRAINED SO TO TELL YOU HOW SHE FELT.  
CG: WELL, HOW DID YOU RESPOND?  
CT: D--> i didn’t.  
CG: YOU DIDN’T RESPOND?  
CG: GOD SHES GOING TO THINK YOU HATE HER AND GET A NEW MOIRAIL BEFORE YOU CAN PULL YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS AND TELL HER HOW YOU FEEL.  
CT: D--> what should i say?  
CG: DID YOU JUST BLATANTLY IGNORE EVERYTHING I JUST TOLD YOU?  
CG: MAN, I WISH I COULD DO DOUBLE CAPITOLS BECAUSE YOU HONESTLY NEED THIS.  
CG: ********TELL********  
CG: ********HER********  
CG: ********HOW*******  
CG: ********YOU********  
CG: ********FEEL********  
CG: GOD, YOU ARE HER MOIRAIL AFTER ALL, AND MOIRAILS ARE SUPPOSED TO BE HONEST AND SHIT.  
CT: D--> oh, uh right.  
CT: D--> and we aren’t moirails, i barely know her, but she is a nice candidate and i might just tell her how i feel.  
CG: NO, YOU HAVE TO CAPITALIZE THAT SENTENCE LIKE YOU DO WITH STRENGTH OR WHATEVER.  
CT: D--> what, why?  
CG: BECAUSE I CAN’T SO YOU HAVE TO, PLUS IT’S IMPORTANT.  
CT; D--> fine.  
CT: D--> i might TELL HER HOW I FEEL.

centaursTesticle ceased trolling carcinoGenetcist

Equius let out a puff of air before clicking send message to the girl.

CT: D--> er, nepeta, i would like a word with you.  
CT: D--> both of us know you’re offline but i would like to tell you that i was appalled at yesterday's event after i realized what had happened and that i was potentially a one night stand.  
CT: D--> so yes, i avoided you but now we can talk, though of horse you can say neigh to such a compromise.

He sat back and waited for her reply. It took nearly fifteen minutes, but it appeared.

AC: :33< thats mew're second hoof beast pun. and there are a lot of hoof beast dicks all over your block, is that like a fetish.

CT: D-->it’s an art, a highb100d art that i wouldn’t expect such a lowly gutter b100d to understand!

AC: ://< can you like, stop calling me that? also, I still don't get the hoof beast shit, even if it is art.

CT: D--> I'll call you what I want. And regardless of our differences in understanding of noble trades, you obviously lacking in that sense, we still need to talk.

AC: ://< you need to chill the fuck out first. I'm saying this from a purely logical point of view, but you're up on you're high horse and freaking out about art. We can't talk when you're like that.

CT: D--> do not tell me what i need.

AC: :TT< that's really fucking hypocritical, you told me what I need and what I would be called.

CT: D--> we are literally getting nowhere and your swearing is bothering me, stop it.

AC: :II< no

CT: D--> yes.

AC: :II< no

CT: D--> yes, and stop this insistent bickering as well, you sound like a grub.

AC: :33< Why?

CT: D--> stop.  
AC: :33< why?

CT: D--> fine, if you don’t want to talk about the pressing matters, then that’s fine with me.

centaursTesticle ceased trolling arsenicCatnip

AC: :((< now why did you do that? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, teh triangly things were fucking em up.... i might acutally repost with them, lemme see if it works. because with them it hates me, but that might be because html hates me.

Equius looked up from his work, quite sure he heard a distinct beep. That was odd, there was no one else in the hive. Who would be on a Saturday night?

He set down his screw driver and looked to his computer, probably the source of the noise.

It was. Trollian.

Supposing it was Nepeta or Serket, the sighed loudly. He was not in the mood to deal with any one’s antics. Can’t a guy just relax and be a social recluse on a Saturday night without any annoyances?

Apparently not.

He pushed himself from his workbench to his other work bench, also known as a desk as some told him, not once leaving his amazing and favorite swivel chair.

Still slumped in his swirly whirly chair, he clicked open on Trollian, knowing if he ignored either of said girls antics they would get upset and come back later with even more antics.

To his surprise, it was not a female lower blood, but rather his own brother.

CT: D=8 < Oh goodness, listen, your moirail is in need of you, I’m coming to pick you up, be ready, possibly get armour, and a first aid kit.  
CT: D=8 < Make that two, one for you, and one for me, I’m bleeding.  
CT: D--> what? what the hell did you do and what is going on?  
CT: D=8 < I don’t know why, but she’s like really really mad and she struck me when I interviened but she has nails that are freakishly long!  
CT: D--> how am i supposed to help!  
CT: 8=D < You are her moirail, correct?  
CT: D--> not really!?  
CT: D--> i mean she talks to me but its usually about me and i dont know how to pap or talk about feelings oh god.  
CT: D=8 < Well I’m here, get in the car and let’s go.

Equius sighed and swiveled his chair to the door of his block before standing up, leaving it in the doorway in the perfect position so that when he came back, he could plop down in it and swivel around some more.

Still with a sigh, he lumbered to the front of the hive then out to the driveway where Horuss was waiting in his beat up car. The engine of course was not beat up, amped up was more like it, however the outside was completely old and wrecked.

He clambered into the passenger side, a little upset that his over dramatic brother was dragging him to the middle of no where, or where he assumed was the middle of nowhere. Nepeta said she lived in a cave, however he found that a ridiculous notion despite her insisting. Regardless of if there was a cave, she probably didn’t live in a city near by.

“Where’s my first aid kit?”

The voice of his brother brought him out of his small thought bubble.

“What? I thought you were being over dramatic.” Equius kept his voice monotone as he buckled the seatbelt, glancing over at Horuss, whose arm was indeed bleeding.

“No. I’m never over dramatic and I am infact bleeding.” He was scowling.

“Oh you big baby! I’m suffering worse than you are!”

For a moment, all Equius could see was hair. But the voice was vaguely familiar, Meulin.

“Excuse me, but are you bleeding?” Horuss gripped the steering wheel impossibly harder, turning his knuckles blanched white as he grit his teeth.

This was odd. Sure he was usually with a frown when Meulin wasn’t around, but he never got that angry any more, and he was always smiling when Meulin was around.

“Well you’re stupid fucking wound that barely breeched your wimpy ass skin will heal, meanwhile my soul and my personal being are permanently altered due to a hormonal bitch, and all you care about is that the sweaty oafish younger you thinks you’re over dramatic, which you are, meanwhile I’m just sitting in your nasty car suffering, and you have the audacity to say I’m better off than you because I’m not fucking bleeding.”

A deep hiss, almost a growl came from Horuss, “Now who’s being over dramatic?”

“Still you! Now shut up and fucking drive!”

“Meulin, you know how I hate language like that. I don’t think you’re expressing your anger, I think you just want to make me more upset.”

“I don’t give a fuck, just drive, ass butt.”

“Excuse me, but I am still upset. If you can’t be nice for one minute and ask me to drive without cussing like the sewer blood you are, I will drive.”

“You know what! I don’t have to sit here and take your stupid castest insults, I thought you were above that, but apparently you haven’t changed.”

She retracted her head back into the back seat and climbed out the car. Though instead of walking off or anything, she opened the passenger seat and grabbed Equius’s arm, “Even if you are a cunt, I’m taking this asshole with me.”

“Hey! That’s my brother, you can’t just take him!”

“Watch me. Wait, you probably can’t do that considering your sweat is fogging up your glasses.” She tugged on Equius’s arm.

Shrugging mentally, he got out of the car according to Meulin’s plans.

“Ass hole,” Meulin flipped off Horuss as she spoke, dragging Equius away without closing the door.

“HEY!” Horuss slammed his hand down on the horn of his car, making Meulin Jump from shock but did not halt her step.

“Um, excuse me, but shouldn’t you be trying to fix things?” Equius spoke up, having been quiet until now.

“No. I’m pissed off, and you should not be meddling, we don’t need an auspistice.”

He grunted, content to leave it at that. I mean, she was upset and scary. However, leaving it at that would get him no where, “I’m not trying to. I guess you can have a lovers spat. Say, why are you arguing anyway?”

“I’m not going to tell you. Now stop walking so slow, my hive is still like a couple miles away and you dragging your soggy ass isn’t going to help us get there any faster.”

“Um, isn’t the term sorry ass? In which case, my rear end is not sorry.”

“No, the term is soggy ass, because you probably sweat a shit ton like your stupid fucking brother.”

“Oh.” Again, he could have just left it at that, “Why are you dragging me to your hive, why couldn’t Horuss drive.”

“Stop asking questions, it’s giving me a headache.”

“Answer my questions and I’ll stop asking them. But until I have all the information, I’m going to press you for it.”

“Well ask away, I’m not telling you shit.”

“Well then I’m not going.”

Meulin stopped suddenly, in such a way that Equius would have run into her, if he were still walking a pace behind her.

“Excuse me, I don’t remember saying that you had a choice to go with me.” Her pupils narrowed and impossibly, her scowl grew deeper.

“Excuse me, but I don’t remember saying that I would follow a bitch.”

She didn’t look offended at all. Amused if any, “Well this bitch doesn’t care, you need to come with me.”

“Why? I was told to follow, but I don’t know why. For all I know, you’re going to sell me on the black market or something.”

She let out a sharp laugh, though she didn’t look happy. “Ha, Do I look like someone who would do that?”

“Yes.”

“Well I’m not, now follow.” She turned to resume her walking, assuming he would follow.

“No.”

She turned around again, a low, agitated hiss slipping out before stopping and straightening her back. “Well then. If you won’t come along nicely, then I’ll command you. Come with me, I command it.”

The frown on Equius’s face deepened as he took a step back with a shudder, “I am not okay with this.”

A car pulled by.

“MEULIN! You best not be makin this boy uncomfortable!”

She seemed to jump at the sound of the voice and turned to face the car. A troll was sticking their head out the car. Same horns, same copious amount of hair, same accent. Probably related.

“Get in the car. Horuss called, guess what he said.”

She crossed her arms and pouted. Amazing how much she could change her whole exterior at a moments notice, “Momma, Horuss and I had a big fight and I don’t wanna talk about him.”

“We aren’t talkin bout him, we’re talkin about you. He said you cussed up a storm then took his brother. I do not want that kind of attitude from my babies.”

“You would Nepeta get away with it!” She stomped her foot a little bit.

“No I wouldn’t. Get in the car, we’ll talk at home.”

Meulin huffed with another stomp of the foot before getting on the other side of the car and getting in on the passenger side.

Equius assumed they would just drive off and he would go home, but they didn’t move, nor did he.

With her head still out the window, she addressed him. “Hey, you need a lift? Your daddy would kill me if I left you out here.”

Unlikely, his father never seemed to hurt a fly bug.

“No thank you, it’s not that far, and I’m sure you need to get home.”

Meulin leaned over and popped her head out by her mother’s “No! You should come with us, Nepeta needs you.”

“Meulin, stay in your lane and stay in your space. I am talking here and you're invading my bubble." 

“Momma, he’s Nepeta’s moirail, I came to get him after she attacked Horuss.”

“What? She attacked that poor boy!”

“Yeah, you didn’t know?”

“No I didn’t, I will have a stern talking to with her after she calms down.”

“That could be days! But Equius can go calm her down.”

The older one murmured to herself, sort of pushing Meulin away as she did so. “Well,” She finally decided, “Equius you said? Would you mind comin over and speaking with my daughter?”

He shrugged. “Maybe. I’m not sure what the whole situation is. While I’m not opposed, I’m still in the dark.” 

She nodded, “Well spoken, just like your daddy. Well, come with us and I can brief ya on the way.”

He shrugged and got into the car. “So. Nepeta” He began as he was buckled.

The older woman nodded, “Nice girl she is, real attractive but doesn’t like talking to people. How’d you get to meet her? And how’d you get to be her moirail?”

“Er, well she talked to me on trollian and I guess it went from there?”

Meulin piped up, “Actually, they had a feelings jam, but according to Nep, he didn’t know it was her until she left. Then they kept talking.”

“So, you’re tellin me you had a feelins jam with my daughter without even knowing it was her? You were willing to spill your heart out to the next person you saw? Talk about bad moirailship. Meu, are you sure they should be in a relationship?”

She shrugged, “I think it works. And he can’t be that bad, I mean he is Horuss’s little brother.”

“I guess so.” She sighed, “I’ll ask you about the relationship later.”

Equius nodded, “Um, I don’t mean to pry, but could you tell me what happened?”

The woman shrugged, “Honey, I have no idea. I was busy doing my job when I heard screaming from the other room. By the time I got there, Nepeta had run off, and so did Meulin.”

“I can tell you what happened. She was brooding all day so i asked her what was wrong and she just snapped at me. Then a fight started where she attacked my moirail and made several personal attacks on my part. Then she ran off.”

“Honey, you know that she’s sensitive, you have to ask her politely.”

“Sensitive my ass. I just try to help and I get attacked and I’m the bad guy.”

“Meulin, don’t cuss.”

Meulin huffed and pouted. “She hurt my feelings.”

“I know.” The older sighed as she pulled into the driveway and climbed out, stretching as if she had been sitting for hours, though it probably wasn’t that long.

Meuling however just stormed into the hive, slamming the door shut.

She managed to place her hands on the floor of the driveway in a back bend before addressing Equius. “Nepeta is probably in the woods if you want to go look for her.”

“Um. I,” He glanced at the yellowing woods. She could be anywhere.

It seemed to take her a moment to realize why he wasn’t going. “Oh hun, there’s a path over there,” She pointed, managing to keep herself in the weird position while doing so, “It leads to a cave, she might be there. If not, then I’m sure you have enough nature skills to see where she went.” She paused, ‘Never mind, just hope she’s in the cave. If not, I can help you find her.”

He nodded before walking away, in the direction she pointed. As he got closer, it appeared she was right, there was a narrow trail, used enough to still be there, but not enough to be obvious. He looked over his shoulder at the woman, she was gone. Odd, he hadn’t heard her leave.

Shrugging, he started walking up the path through the woods, deciding at last that all Olive bloods were odd, because they couldn’t afford proper education.

Then again, he himself didn’t have “proper” education. He knew how to be proper, and he had schooling beyond most people. But that was of his own doings, with some help from his father at a young age.

Perhaps Olive bloods just didn’t have the attention span to teach themselves.

Well, neither did he at the beginning, but teaching yourself is hard, going to an academy is easier. And just because he beat the shit out of that one guy when he was two sweeps doesn’t mean that he shouldn’t go to one.

But that didn’t matter any more, he was sure he was more elite than any one of those preppy assholes.

He stopped, finished with his mental soliloquy, and evidentually done with his short hike, if the cave in front of him was anything to go by.

He looked over his shoulder, the hives couldn’t be seen from this height. Maybe due to it’s location, maybe because of all the trees.

He looked back at the cave. Well, there was no door to knock on, or bell to ring, or really anything, just a gaping hole in a cliffside. But despite his surroundings, he was going to be polite and not just waltz in there.

“Nepeta?” He called into the mouth of the cave. Honestly he was glad for the desolate surroundings, there was no guarantee that she was here, and it would be ridiculous to see him yelling into a cave in the middle of a forest.

A growl came from with in, making Equius wonder if he accidentally disturbed some beast. He was about to turn and run away before he heard a voice. “Go away asshole, I’m not in the mood. Go and tell your precious moirail that she is a sack of shit.”

Well, she was in there alright. But she also thought that he was Horuss.

“Nepeta, you know I don’t like it when you use language such as that.”

“I don’t give a fuck what you think. Go away.”

“Fine, I’ll leave, but first I have to deliver a message. Some girl in a cave told me to tell my moirail that she was a sack of shit. And personally, while I don’t swear, I agree. You won’t let me in.”

He had hoped to get a laugh. Without a doubt, that probably would have gotten her to chuckle. Not this time however.

Soft foot steps sounded and he saw a head pop out of the cave a very uncomfortable look on her face. “That was stupid. Meulin’s a sack of shit not me.”

“I see. Why do you say that?”

Nepeta hesitated, biting her lip for a bit. “I’m not going to have that conversation with you.”

He shrugged, “Are you going to let me into your cave?”

“Mmm, sure, why the hell not.” Her head retracted and Equius stepped into the cave. It honestly was not what he expected, he expected a dirty cave with maybe a stalactite or two, but it was a path, like a hallway, a poorly lit one at that. Well, that was to be expected.

“Nepeta, I can barely see, where did you go?”

“You can’t see because of your stupid sunglasses. Who even wears sunglasses in a cave? Wait I know, stupid morons like you.”

“I feel like you’re misplacing your anger,” He took a step forward, trying to figure out where the wall of the cave was.

Well, let me tell you, the wall was exactly one step away from him, was being the key word.

He smacked into the wall and hissed, “Fuck!”

A giggle sounded, “My my Equius, that’s two times you’ve cussed today. What a hypocrite you are turning out to be.”

He pulled back hissing, rubbing his nose. “It’s not my fault, I blame the cave,”

A hand took his, he felt the familiar leather gloves and knew it was her. Well, that with the fact that there was no one else in the cave, hopefully.

“Now who’s the one with the misplaced anger. We’ve talked about this.”

“I know, which is why it’s disappointing to see you have misplaced anger.”

The hand holding his disappeared. “Whatever.” Her bad mood returning.

“Come here. I want you to meet Ponce de Leon.” The small footsteps returned as she walked away.

“Wait. How can you see? Where am I supposed to go?”

“I can’t see, it’s dark in here. But, I do know where everything is, including you.” Footsteps sounded again and she returned to his side. But didn’t take his hand, no, she just grabbed his wrist.

“Come on, I promise Ponce won’t bite, she’s curious as to who the big monster disturbing our peace is.”

“I’m so glad you chose to describe me as a monster,” he let her pull him along. Apparently olive bloods also had a thing for making people follow them.

“Well you called me a sack of shit.”

“Upon your request!”

“I meant Meulin.”

“You just said my moirail, and I certainly hope that’s you, because I could never keep up with your sister. Plus, she isn’t very fond of me.”

“She’s fond of everyone. That’s why she’s so bad at shipping.”

“I’m sure she would say the same about you.”

Silence followed, along with her dropping his arm again. But this time it wasn’t as bad. He saw a light, a faint glow, but enough to give him a goal and a rough outline of some walls.

“You shouldn’t listen to her interpretations of me.” Her usually loud voice was quiet,probably because she was moving further and because she was upset.

He sighed softly and kept walking before coming out to another larger part of the cave, lit by a laptop and a couple flashlights.

Nepeta plopped right onto the ground and leaned against a wall of white fur. She beckoned him towards her.

As he drew closer, the furry mass growled again, as if sensing his presence.

“Hush, he’s usually nice,” she spoke to the mass, probably Ponce de Leon.

He got even closer and sat down next to her, awkwardly patting the fur, who seemed upset still, but silently so.

“Don’t mind Ponce, she’s old and thinks everyone sucks. She’ll learn to tolerate you.”

“Just like you did?”

“Mmmm, kinda. I used to tolerate you, but I mean, you’re okay.”

“Such words of comfort that soothe my aching blood pumper. Now I can sleep during the day knowing that you think I’m okay.”

She sighed, “Yeah. Why are you here?”

“Horuss got me. You scratched him? What did he do?”

“I already said I don’t want to talk.

“I know you did, but I’m serious, and I want to make you feel better.”

“I’m not having a feelings jam without a proper pile in the middle of a fucking cave, so don’t push it.”

“First of all, don’t cuss, second of all, I just want to know. It doesn’t have to be a feelings jam, you can just tell me what happened.”

She stood up, “No! I don’t want to talk and you can’t make me! You’re not even my moirail!”

He went silent and pat Ponce who seemed a bit more at ease. “Yeah, sorry.”

Well that cleared some things up, it was just friends with benefits.

He tried not to sigh or betray any of his emotions. “Just thought we could talk. But you know, can’t make you do that. Do you think your mother could give me a ride back home?”

“Probably.”

He nodded and checked his phone, “Great, I think I should be going soon, check on Horuss, make sure he hasn’t destroyed anything.”

Nepeta nodded. “Can you get through the cave?”

“Probably.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol.

Equius flopped onto the couch with a loud groan, only his torso and head making it on, leaving his feet dangling off the side of the couch.

Horuss looked over at him, “You mad bro?”

“Don’t you even try meming me at a time like this, and not like that, because honestly I am not mad, though your idiocy is making me so.”

“So you are mad?”

“No. I’m upset.”

“Equius, upset? Well the day has come where my sweaty angry brother feels something other than anger and neutrality.”

“Well you’re one to talk, you obviously are angry, because you wouldn’t be taunting me if you weren’t.”

“Well can’t a guy be upset for once in his life?”

“Once in his life, you literally always upset unless you’re with Meulin.”

Horuss groaned before picking up a pillow and throwing it at Equius’s head. “Don’t talk about her.”

“Why, is she the reason why you got your panties in a twist?"

Horuss looked appalled at that, “Where the hell did you learn such language like that,” He shook his head, his disheveled ponytail flipping over his shoulder. “Never mind, I don’t care where you learned that awful phrase, but why would you ever use it? That’s commoner language, it’s disgusting and vulgar and lewd.”

“Well right now I’m feeling disgusted and vulgar.”

“Huh. Why?”

“I’m not going to talk about it with you.”

“Then go talk about it to Nepeta, I’m not in the mood to have you act like a piece of trash around me,”

“Why don’t you go talk about that with Meulin then.”

“No. And you know why.”

“Well you told me to go talk to Nepeta and I basically have the same feelings, probably worse”

“No way you could be feeling worse. I’ve known her for sweeps, you’ve known nep for like, a season.”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t that she hurt my feelings and we had a tussle. I’m not sure what happened, all I know is that it’s not going to be the same ever.”

“You say that now, but I bet she’ll buy you flowers or something and you’ll like her again.”

“No. I won’t, because there was nothing there, and I’m done with dealing with girls.”

“No you aren’t.”

“You can’t tell me what I am done with and what I am not done with.”

“I’m not dictating you if that’s what you’re suggesting, you’re just predictable.”

Equius huffed. “Horuss. I would appreciate it if you shut up so I can mope publically.”

Horuss grunted before falling silent, though that didn’t last long. “Kay, so you know Meulin? She never really helps me with my feelings of rage and pain. She just makes me bottle it up, and I suspect that she does the same, but if I worry about that, she tells me not to worry. God, both of us are just little plastic bottles being filled with dangerous emotions, ready to explode. And considering what happened this morning, I figure it’ll happen again on a larger scale. And if both of us are upset over an incident such as that, imagine what our relationship will be like after such an incident happens.”

Equius sighed, “That sucks. You should fix it.”

Horuss nodded, with a small ‘yeah.’

A couple moments passed.

“Nepeta. I thought she was my moirail, and I thought I was hers. But I’ve never calmed her down, and I was kinda happy today when I was going to help her and return all the help she's given me. Like a feelings jam. But I’m not sure she saw the feelings jam’s we had over text counted. Like, sexting isn’t sex, and typing jams aren’t?” He faltered, “Point being, I think she just wants to get in with me for being a higher blood or she feels so much pity for her cast and is venting it and doesn’t actually care about me? I don’t know, either way, we aren’t moirails and I pity her so much and I’m nothing to her.”

“That’s rough buddy.” Horruss commentated.

Equius nodded. “I guess saying shit out loud helps…”

Horuss started nodded then bolted up from his seat, “Ha! You cussed. Cuss jar!”

It took Equius a moment. He groaned and rolled over and buried his face in the couch cushion, “I’m broke though.”

His brother laughed, “Ha! That means I get the money in the jar!”

Equius groaned again. “You’re so mean.”

“Fuck yeah I am,” the older shouted giddily as he grabbed the jar off the food trunk and reached to grab the boon dollars.

“No!” Equius tried to jump out of his sitting position the way. However, he wasn’t sitting, he was face down in the couch.

He pushed himself up with his arms and stumbled, falling off the side.

He groaned again, though this time with more meaning. “You cussed! You put all that money and then some back in there, or so help me.”

“No! I got the money before I cussed!” His hand had frozen with the money clenched in it right before the mouth of the jar.

“Well let me call Dad and see what he thinks.”

“Well then let me call up Nepeta and tell her that you think she’s not in it!”

“That’s the lamest excuse for blackmail there is since both of us feel that way!”

“Well you’re lame! And that level of blackmail was just as bad as calling Dad, he would clearly see that I’m in the right, obviously.”

“Well I’m going to call Meulin and break up with her for you.”

“What? But I pity Meulin. And you don’t have as deep of a voice as I do.”

“Pfft. I’m great at voice impressions.”

He cleared his throat and pulled his palm husktop out of his pocket. Dialing a number, he waited, still on the floor.

“Don’t do it Equius.”

“Hey, I’m doing it. If it makes you feel better, you can break up with my Leijon for me.”

Horuss groaned, something Equius didn’t catch.

“Hello?” Meulin’s voice sounded out

“Hey Meu,” Equius he spoke, hoping he sounded like Horuss. In his mind, it sounded pretty good.

“So I was talking to my brother and he took my phone so I’m calling on his.”

“Oh. Cool. Why did he take your phone?”

“I told him I was going to break up with you and he took my phone.”

“You’re breaking up with me?”

Horuss stepped on Equius’s stomach. “Meulin it’s fucking Equius,”

“Meulin, Equius is trying to keep our relationship together. He’s stepping on me,” His voice got strained as the was being stepped on. “It’s a bad relationship, we should break up.”

Horruss growled and stepped on him again, though this time harder, causing Equius to wheeze and drop the phone.

Horuss stooped and picked it up, though he kept his brother pinned to the floor, under his heavy foot.

“Meulin. That was Equius. I promise I want to stay together. He’s just pissed off because he can’t get a relationship and I won the cuss jar.”

Equius was still on the floor, wiggling around, trying to regain his breath. But no avail, he was pinned awkwardly by his brother.

“Get off of me, you weigh way too much and I’m dying!”

“It’s what you get for being jealous of our pity.”

Equius sighed and sucumbed to the pain of being restricted on the floor. Or he would have sighed, but he was still wheezing from being stomped on.

“Oh, Meu, While I’m at it, recovering our relationship, which, by the way, I don’t want to end, I must ask you to relay a message. Equius told me recently that he’s super into Nepeta. Not just pale, but Red too. I think they’d be cute, I ship it as you would say.”

“No!” Equius shouted, “No I want nothing to do with her any more!”

However his shout were covered up by squeals of excitement from the other end of the line.

Horuss held the phone away from his ear and smirked down at Equius, his foot still firmly planted on his tender stomach, which, for some reason despite his strength, was abless and kind of flabby.

“Meu. I pity you, and I’ll see you tomorrow, kay? Eskimo kissed to you.” He hung up the palm husk and tossed it on Equius’ chest. However, it bounced and hit Equius in the face.

“It’s what you get. You break my world, I brake yours.” He let out a laugh before releasing that.

Equius immediately flopped onto his side and inhaled deeply. “You’re going to be the end of me, I swear Horuss.”

Horuss chuckled, “Yeah.”

The discarded palm husk on the floor buzzed.

Before Equius could get it, Horuss scooped it up.

“Equius, what the hequius?” HE read out loud in what was supposed to be a feminine voice.

It buzzed again, “Meulin told me your flushed for me? What the hell?”

“Kay, well first of all, she’s going to have to stop cussing, second of all, yes.” He began typing something.

Equius just resigned himself again. If he was going to be forced into a relationship he didn’t want, then he was sure Nepeta would either leave him alone or be forced into a similar situation. It would work out...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got an editor, name, but i wanted to post this right now, so sorry. also, fuck quirks, iddint research them or anything. so whatever. \\('-')/ what you going to do?

Equius glared at his husktop from over the edge of his recuperacoon. It was three in the fucking afternoon and the dark bags under his eyes were only getting heavier, but the stupid computer wouldn’t stop beeping. And he knew exactly why.

Nepeta.

She had been trying to contact him for gog knows how long. Well, actually. Equius knew exactly how long.

Two rotations. The calls started not fifteen minutes after Horuss texted Nepeta his undying love. Sighing, he clambered out of the damn coon, knowing he would not get any damn sleep.

He brought a hand up, slightly sticky from the water proof film his body naturally created, and rubbed his eyes.

His eyes flicked across the screen, and to his surprise, not all the messages were from Nepeta, a good amount. And nearly all of them at that point, but he didn't click on her icon.

No, what caught his eye was a pester handle he hasn't seen before. actuatorCreationist 

Curious he clicked on it.

AC: OMG  
AC: kay furrst off, I want to say, what the actual fuck?  
AC: why did mew try to break up our meowrailship?  
AC: I hate mew furr that.  
AC: second, what the fuck  
AC: again.  
AC: I don't ship it, but I also don't want to trample mewr feelings like a hoof beast stampede ofurr mewre blood pumper.  
AC: but how?  
AC: mew two can't even be furriends it seems  
AC: I won't say anything about mewr relationship as long as mew make it work and do it right.  
AC: it's been a day and mew haven't responded to me or to nepeta.  
AC: she's getting cagey again  
AC: and now she doesn't have a meowrail to calm her ass down  
AC: which is stupid of me to say considering I guess mew we're never considered her meowrail.  
AC: just a one night stand she got cocky with and toyed with  
AC: I guess mew shouldnt play with mewr food not only beclaws it's messy and impolite, but also beclaws it will think mew are it's furriend.  
AC: talk to her, mew pussy,

Equius deleted her message and sat back in his chair.

Well, she always seemed to like to talk a lot, but he was honestly surprised she managed to insult him in form of a pun. She was good at black pandering, if he was interested in a crazy bitch that was also with his older brother, that is.

He shook his head a little, letting his sopor covered hair fling about. The one part of his body that wasn't sopor proof, the one part!

He wiped a stray fleck of the green goo off his monitor before clicking on another one sided conversation, finally releasing the devious looking icon from its blinking sentence.

AG: hey  
AG: Sweatquius as I'm told your friend calls you.  
AG: what are you two now? Hmmmmmmmm?  
AG: m8sprits or moir8ls?  
AG: god, you're hopeless, I honestly regret introducing you.  
AG: 8ut you know me, I couldn't resist 8ragging a8out my n88or who wears no sleeves.  
AG: I even went so far as to call you my friend, and is is how you rep8 me  
AG: 8y having such weird complic8ions that nepeta has to drag her ass to my hive and fret to me.  
AG: I almost wish you were moirails so that she could 8itch to you, ironically a8out you.  
AG: 8ut of course, you took it too far.  
AG: again  
AG: assuming a one night stand is yours to keep is ridiculous and sad, 8ut tooooooootally you.  
AG: though m8sprits is a fun ch8nge, if you like hearing people 8e total 8itches.  
AG: I can't m8ke heads or tails out of most of what she's s8ying.  
AG: also, I think it's stupid that she c8me all this way to talk at me and you're across the street 8eing an asshole and not returning her calls or anything.  
AG: can't 8l8me you for that one, she is rather annooooooooying.  
AG: hmm, stupid and annoying, you really do deserve eachother, don't you :::;)

He glared at the screen. Well,half glared. And half squinted. The light of the screen mixed with the light fromt the noon streaming in mixed with his lack of shades made it hard to see. And hard to ignore the pain of the light. Stupid light.

He leaned back in his chair before hanging his head, letting it hang backwards over the ledge of his computer chair.

This whole fucking thing was terrible. And it was Horus's fault. True, Equius did try to mess up his romantic life, but it couldn't have been this bad for his brother could it?

No. His brother couldn't understand the complexities of a relationship like this. He probably had no idea.

Equius sighed, god. Growing up when no one understands is hard.

But, if no one understood, that meant he'd have to fix this shit on his own. Despite Horus being the one to bring the load of bull shit on him.

With another leaden sigh he clicked on the flashing conversation, the one notifying him constantly. Even now.

What the hell was she even awake at three in the afternoon for?

Messaging him obviously.

Damn.

She probably knew he was online and now wouldn't leave.

With another sigh, he clicked it.

AC: EQUIUS!  
AC: WHAT?  
AC: ANSWER YOUR DAMN PHONE!  
AC: ARG.  
AC: LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID TO ME, I DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME FOR CAT PUNS OR A CUTE KITTY FACE.  
AC: PICK UP YOUR DAMN PHONE, ITS HARD TO TYPE WITH ONE HAND!  
AC: My phone died, asshole.  
AC: as soon as it's recharged, Im going to call you obsessively again.  
AC: ugh, i hate when you ignore me,  
AC: you being a general term i don't really care if you ignore me.  
AC: except for right now because its pissing me off and we N33D to talk.  
AC: the reason i hate the tactic of ignoring someone so much is because it puts so much stress on the person you're ignoring and then they freak out and end up saying something they dont want to or unintentionally.  
AC: its a good way to get shit out of people, but its an asshole and one sided tactic.  
AC: which i guess its a perfect tactic for you because youre a selfish asshole who wont answer my damn calls!  
AC: kay fine,  
AC: you want me to spill all my juicy f33lings obout this weird ass confession.  
AC: i hate it.  
AC: and i hate you  
AC: for not answering my DAMN CALLS TO TALK NOT BECAUSE YOURE WEIRD  
AC: n33d more?  
AC: well let me say this.  
AC: i used you and you stuck around which is cr33py but then you go ahead and call yourself my moirail  
AC: the only reason i didnt correct you is because you looked so pitiful  
AC: youre not pitiful because you just have that sad look on your face  
AC: youre fucking pitiful because you have no friends and youre a pretentious blue blood who has a mightier than thou attitude to everyone you m33t  
AC: well guess what asshole, no one but you cares about the fucking hemo spectrum  
AC: except you in all your casteness  
AC: its gross like you  
AC: its also useless and demeaning  
AC: yet another thing you personally share with it

\--arsenicCatnip signed off--

\--arsenicCatnip signed on--

AC: okay so i read what i wrote a while back  
AC: its rude  
AC: but mostly ture, though its kind of hate feuled because in case you havent noticed which you probably havent considering it says you havent read this log yet and your still ignoring me i hate being ignored  
AC: well i do okay?  
AC: like i said it only evokes bad things from people  
AC: but im calmer so im going to try the whole telling you shit that i would never ever tell you and the only reason im telling you is because you ignoring me is frustrating and scary because i dont know what is going on or how your reacting  
AC: so yea i am angry and freaked out and this whole pretending that my contacting you is not happening is unfair because im going to type stuff that you will read and you wont do that for me and i hate it  
AC: its also unfair that hre i am busting my little ass trying to contact you and figure things out and make heads or tails out of this out of the blue and uncomfotable flush crush situation while youre sitting at your hive for the past day ignoring me.  
AC: when i first talked to you i realized that you had no friends and i thought you were going to be much sadder when i saw you in person i also realized why you are relatively alone because you kind of suck  
AC: then i met you in person and i realized that your typed words have a different dialect than what you speak and youre okay with being alone but that only increased my pity of you because its sad to be alone and content like that  
AC: and that jam was a mistake  
AC: sure we both needed, maybe wanted it, it but neither of us needed what came after  
AC: like a love proposal  
AC: i really didn't need that and i honestly dont feel the same way  
AC: i felt pale in the moment and then nothing but pity empty pity of no color. AC: i tried to make myself feel pale again because I do pity you in some way and i didnt want to just leave you AC: this advancement is unwelcome but i realize that you and your unstable moods are going to react to this badly so just call me so i can actually talk to you rather than read your words  
AC: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
AC: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee AC: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee AC: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee AC: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee AC: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Well. She probably fell asleep on the e key.

Equius sighed again.

CT: D--> first of all nepeta, i want to say that what you did say when you were angry was highly unnecessary and it goes to show you that only low b100ds cuss.  
CT: D--> which brings me to my next point, i do care about the hemospectrum, I'm sorry that I care about a political system that fairly divides up classes and abilities, that being said fair is not always equal and you just have to live with that.  
CT: D--> second of all i do not feel flushed for you, that was horuss being an idiot and trying to mess things up, and frankly im relieved you do not reciprocate the lies he told you because that w001d have been a disaster.  
AC: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
CT: D--> youre being asleep on your keyboard is annoying, but i suppose that is just another thing you personally share with that action.  
CT: D--> also, to be fair to your little soul bearing, though im not sure how much of it you meant considering you like to lie to me a lot, i'll tell you some things i would ordinarily never tell you.  
CT: D--> why? because your asleep and you deserve that, though you deserve nothing more from me.  
CT: D--> i dont like you.  
CT: D--> you're crass and have very little regard for people, not to mention the spectrum by which i was raised.  
AC: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
CT: D--> i dont think i ever liked you and i dont think that our friendship could have worked out, nor a moirailship or matespritship for that matter.  
CT: D--> and pardon my 100dness, but that one night when you came over was fantastic, and ive never felt so calm and in that moment i thought i could pity you and it felt so pale so i worked to make it work.  
AC: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
CT: D--> now im glad for the both of us that its apparent that it would never work out, though its ridiculous how it took me longer.  
CT: D--> also i think its ridiculous how you felt a need to sort things out once you thought i was flushed for you yet you knew i thought you were pale for me yet you didnt step in and decided to play me as a fool until i felt moderately hurt.  
CT: D--> i could do exactly what you did in this scenario with horuss to thank and play you for the fool you are, but i wont because im better than you.  
AC: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee  
CT: D--> all in all i think this shall suffice as our parting of ways. with that being said ill leave you to spam the chat with your incessant e's.

He sighed off immediately after he sent that.

Well that whole ordeal was stupid. And hopefully, he would never dwell on that again, or see her again.


End file.
